transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Phase 2: The Avengers Initiative
Phase Two is the second part of the Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Universe. It has also been called The Avengers Initiative. Development Development on Phase Two began during the early days of Phase One, in 2009 eagc7 was considering in doing a Spider-Man stop motion sharing continuity with the Transformers stop motion. using Revenge of the Fallen for set up the stop motion. but later in 2010 he started to consider doing an Iron Man stop motion aswell. then eventually he started to to consider doing stories on many Marvel characters as possible. before officialy begin work in Phase Two, eagc7 decided to set up the second Phase right away in Phase One. such as; Iron Man making a cameo in Earth Protectors, S.H.I.E.L.D. is mentioned in Sector 7, Tony Stark and Stark Industries are mentioned in Tales of the Fallen Iron Man, the Alien Symbionte, Nick Fury, Hawkeye, S.H.I.E.L.D. Oscorp Tower and an still incomplete Stark Tower all appear in Revenge of the Fallen S.H.I.E.L.D. Files was made, as a possible succesor to Phase One Sector 7, with some episodes which deals with the everyday life of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. with some episodes being used to fill in some the gaps, aswell to be used to have S.H.I.E.L.D. discuss some Transformers related events, Development on S.H.I.E.L.D. Files began in November 8, 2013, as eagc7 started to write the treatments of the first three episodes detailling S.H.I.E.L.D. connection with some of the events in Phase One. Treatments for Post-Phase One stories started on December 29, 2013. on January 29, 2014 TFW2005 user nobleboivin was hired to write the script, on February 6, 2014, Deady Assinassin was cast as Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell and recorded his lines for Episode 1. filming for Episode 1 started February 7, 2014 and was released the same day, on February 8, 2014 LordStarscreamGirl was cast as Skye, Deady Assinassin was cast as Soundwave. filming for Episode 2 started in February 12, 2014, it was released in February 15, 2014. the following day AutobotJazz1 was confirmed to reprise his role as Nick Fury, Deady Assinassin was cast as Blake. filming for Episode 3 started in February 21, 2014. on February 25, 2014, RoadRage was cast as Leo Fitz, Hank Pym and Taskmaster. while Deady Assinassin was cast as Vernon van Dyne. LordStarscreamGirl was cast as Jemma Simmons, Melinda May and Janet van Dyne aka The Wasp. filming for Episode 4 started on February 27, 2014. filming for Episode 5 started February 28, 2014. filming for Episode 6, 7 and 8 started March 1, 2014, that same day RoadRage was cast as Ben Gates, Episode 3 got released March 6, 2014, Filming for Episode 9 started March 8, 2014. Episode 8 (now Episode 4) was released on April 19, 2014. Work on Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. began around 2010. the project began life as an stop motion film based on the NEST Global Alliance toyline, eagc7 even wrote some scripts featuring characters from the toyline, but the line never reached Guatemala. so eagc7 started from scratch, when he started to consider doing Marvel stop motions sharing universe with the TF stop motions, he re-wrote the 7th TF installment into the first Marvel/TF Official crossover. focusing on SHIELD, with TFW2005 user awesomem131 set to write it. but never worked out. around 2010-2011 eagc7 started to write treatments for the series. while some had good ideas, they were not what eagc7 wanted. so he decided to wait till he was almost done with Phase One before working on it. while Phase One was not done yet. he started a new treatment on December 29, 2013. the treatment was completed in January 14, 2014, that same day TFW2005 user nobleboivin was hired to write the script. the script was completed in January 29, 2014, due to some personal problems with CountRamsely, he wont be able to reprise his roles due to his personal issues. unless he's able to contect back online. filming started on March 4, 2014, on March 16, 2014, RoadRage was confirmed to reprise his roles as Skids, Mudflap, Scalpel and Clint Barton, Deady Assinassin was also confirmed to reprise his roles as Sam Witwicky, Phil Coulson, Soundwave and Lennox, While Barricade24 is in consideration to reprise his roles as Bumblebee, Ironhide, Swerve and Peter Burns, on March 17, 2014, Skybeat01 was confirmed to reprise her roles as Chromia, Moonracer and Judy Witwicky. while todaywiththeCJB was confirmed to return as Storm Jet and to do the vocal effects of Barricade, on March 18, 2014, yesterdayskillkount was confirmed to reprise his roles as Agent Simmons and Morshower. on March 21, 2014, AutobotJazz1 was confirmed to voice James Rhodes, take over as Robert Epps and reprise his role as Nick Fury. Filming wrapped on March 23, 2014. on March 28, 2014, LordStarscreamGirl was confirmed to reprise her role as Arcee. however on April 16, 2014. eagc7 descovered all of the pictures taken for TF: SHIELD expect the opening got erased. luckly the next day he was able to recover them with an Data Recovery Program he found online, a new poster made by todaywiththeCJB was released on May 7, 2014, as second poster also made by todaywiththeCJB was released on May 8, 2010 Work on Iron Man, started around 2010. as the shared universe was starting to take shape. eagc7 wanted to include Iron Man in the Spider-Man stop motion, but he felt he needed to make an Iron Man stop motion for introduce the character. the stop motion was set for a 2010-2011 release. an a teaser trailer was released, but due to the troubled production on Earth Protectors, the project was delayed. around 2011-2012, TFW2005 user Challenger was hired to write the script, eagc7 started to work on the treatment in January 15, 2014, the treatment was completed in January 21, 2010. Work on Thor strated around 2011. where eagc7 was coming up with some ideas for the plot of Thor. mainly regarding its character. around 2011-2013 TFW user Kaijuguy19 was hired to write the script. on January 25, 2014. Kaiju started to work on a treatment, which he sent to eagc7. the following day eagc7 started to polish the treatment a bit more. the treatment was completed on January 30, 2014. 3 posters made by TFW2005 user transformerwars were released on June 17, 2014 Work on Spider-Man as stated before started very early, much earlier than the other Phase Two films, consideration for a Spider-Man set within the Transformers universe eagc7 was building came around 2009. ideas for the stop motion ever since Day 1 was to adapt the Black costume saga as thats one of eagc7 favorite sagas in the Spider-Man mythos as he loves the symbiont, the black costume and Venom, as time passed he started to come up with the idea of introducing one way or another the Sinister Six in the story, also eagc7 was considering in having Tony Stark in a supporting role in the story. but true development on what the story would be about didnt started till 2012 after the release of 2012 The Amazing Spider-Man, as the film was going to start the what happened to Peter parents storyline in the movies, he decided to bring that concept into the plot, S.H.I.E.L.D. was also added to the story, but before that in 2010-2011 TFW2005 user awesomem131 was set to write it. at that time the project was titled Spider-Man: Seperation Anxiety, but never worked out. in 2012, TFW2005 user optimegatron was hired to write to the script, but in May 2, 2014 he stepped down, but offered to remain as an consultant. despite the fact he finished the treatments for the other Phase Two stuff in January, eagc7 held from writting Spider-Man treatment until the release of 2014 The Amazing Spider-Man 2 so in that way he could set up the stuff for a future sequel using the sequel plot as a basis for Spidey next solo adventure if it were to happen. on May 2, 2014 after some brainstorming with Thor and The Avengers: Godzilla writter Kaijuguy19, eagc7 started to work on the treatment. on May 22, 2014, TFW2005 user Shadowwavepool7 was hired as the new writter. the treatment was completed on May 24, 2014. Work on The Incredible Hulk started on 2010, where eagc7 was coming up with some ideas for the plot of Hulk, as he didnt had an figure that could play as a Hulk villian and since he didnt wanted it to be just Hulk vs the military, he decided to have Wolverine as Hulk's antagonist inspired by the many battles those two been thru. Samuel Sterns was introduced in Spider-Man in order to set up the Hulk, eagc7 also had the idea of reintroducing the Venom symbionte one more time in this story by having it merge with Wolverine, inspired by the Spider-Man: Web of Shadows game, work on the treatment started on May 27, 2014. the treatment was completed in June 10, 2014. on June 12, 2014 TFW2005 user the botmaster74 was confirmed to write the script. Work on Captain America started on 2010. around that date eagc7 been searching to find a screenwritter for the story, original ideas for Captain America was to have Nick Fury as a WW2 soldier like in the comics, and have more ties with the Transformers, like Captain America being Frozen during an confrotation with Highbrow from the HFTD toyline, but due to the toy not being released on Guatemala and deciding to not go thru with the idea of Fury being more older, he decided to use more of the 2011 film as an inspiration, but still opting to tie Transformers with Cap, he decided to use the theory that Nazis had Alien tech in Captain America, with HYDRA being in possesion of Jetfire and using him for create weapons. he also decided to Start at WW2 and not in the present times instead leaving Cap discovery at the end of The Incredible Hulk, opting to explore more of the characters, he decided to use the Captain America: First Vengeance prequel comic as a basis for the first half, while the 2011 film as the basis for the next half. at first he was unsure if to whatever or not use Red Skull as the villian due to lacking a figure of the character, but he eventually got him and Red Skull was kept, work on the treatment started on June 16, 2014. 2 posters made by TFW2005 user transformerwars were released on June 17, 2014, on June 24, 2014 the treatment was finished, the second post credit scene which ties to The Avengers: Godzilla ''was written by Kaijuguy19. a poster made by TFW2005 user transformerwars was released on June 17, 2014, a second poster was released June 22, 2014 Stop Motions S.H.I.E.L.D. Files The everyday life of the agents of SHIELD. as some secrets unfold in the meantime Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. After many years of cospirancy and secrets, SHIELD becames targeted by the Autobots and Decepticons in search for secrets that SHIELD hidden to humankind about their past on Earth. Iron Man When wealthy industrialist Tony Stark is forced to build an armoured suit after a life-threatening incident, he ultimately decides to use the technology to fight against evil. Thor The powerful but arrogant being Thor is cast out of Asgard to live among humans on Earth, where he must learn humility Spider-Man When a typical teenager named Peter Parker is bitten by a altered spider, he gains Spider like powers, becoming the vigilante known as Spider-Man protecting New york, but in the early stages of his career he must fight his dark side when an symbiontic life form appears. The Incredible Hulk Thanks to a gamma ray experiment gone wrong, Dr. Bruce Banner must deal with the side effects as well as being hunted by the military. Captain America After being deemed unfit for military service, Steve Rogers volunteers for a top secret research project that turns him into Captain America, a superhero dedicated to defending USA ideals. The Avengers: Godzilla When global security is threatened by the sudden return of Godzilla, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. assembles a team of superheroes to save the world from disaster. Cast and Characters The * means that voice recordings from the Marvel movies, G1, 2007, 2009 and/or 2011 TF films were used If Actor is in Italic, means the character only appeared in a dream sequence Trivia *This Phase focuses on the Marvel characters, instead of Transformers or both franchises. *This is the only Phase to feature characters that do not originate from Marvel or Transformers, but another franchise (Godzilla). *This is the only Phase so far in where the title is not the same at its finale *This is the longest Phase so far (with 8 stories in total) *''Thor is the first installment in this stop motion film series to not feature characters from the Transformers franchise in any capacity. *As Thor and related characters doesnt return for The Avengers: Godzilla, eagc7 considers Thor to be more of a Prelude to Phase Three: Dark of the Moon, as the characters of Thor, Loki, Odin, Heimdall, The Other and Erik Selvig all play a part in Phase Three. Posters S.H.I.E.L.D. Files SHIELD Files.jpg|Logo Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. Transformers-SHIELD-logo.jpg|Logo Transformersshield.jpg|Teaser Poster Preview4.png|Poster #1 Transformers SHIELD - Power.png|Poster #2 Iron Man Iron-man-logo.jpg|Logo IronManteaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Thor Thor Logo.jpg|Logo Thorteaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Desert thunderstorm zps4d9683e4.jpg|Poster #1 Loki-the-avengers-30730363-500-400 zpsde881abb.jpg|Poster #2 3737480678 2ed952702c zps8837b4c0.jpg|Poster #3 Spider-Man Spider-Man Logo.jpg|Logo Spider-ManTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster The Incredible Hulk Hulklogo.jpg|Logo HulkTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Captain America Captain America Logo.jpg|Logo CapAmericaTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster 20110110-red-skull-max zpsad4b8309.jpg|Poster #1 Forest-Of-Fog zps9f47bd6d.jpg|Poster #2 The Avengers: Godzilla Avengersgoji.jpg|Logo GodzillaTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Dsc05820r zps624248ad.jpg|Poster #1 City zps98865da2.jpg|Poster #2 Category:Stop Motions